


Deep Into the Night

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet that takes place at some point during the "Tell me about Ibiza" night in S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Into the Night

[](http://s243.photobucket.com/albums/ff285/frantic65/?action=view&current=bjcancerarccuddlelgrcap.jpg)

“Justin, what the fuck are you doing?” the voice was little more than a hoarse whisper, but Justin lifted his head from Brian’s chest and hoped it was too dark for his tear-stained face to be seen.

He cleared his throat and dropped a kiss on the side of Brian’s neck. “Nothing. I was just lying here with you. I can move if I’m hurting you.” He went to get up, but Brian shook his head and tightened his grip on Justin’s shoulder. 

“No, you’re fine. Fucking jet lag is kicking my ass.” Brian shifted and Justin heard a muffled cry of pain. He tried to remain relaxed, not an easy feat when what he really wanted to do was tell Brian that he knew about the cancer, and that it was okay for him to let Justin take care of him for a little while. 

Instead, he nuzzled closer to Brian’s neck and rubbed his fingers in small circles across Brian’s chest. “I’m sorry if I woke you. My allergies were acting up tonight.”

“Mmm…your allergies.” Brian sighed and buried his nose in Justin’s hair, capturing the hand that was caressing his chest and entwining his fingers with Justin’s. “Whatever set them off, Sunshine?” 

“Fuck if I know.” Justin pulled their joined fingers to his mouth and kissed the back of Brian’s hand softly. “They’ve always been unpredictable.” 

“Justin, I couldn’t take you with me for a lot of reasons I won’t share.” Brian pressed a kiss into Justin’s temple, his voice dropping to a murmur. “But I meant it, you know. I missed you.” He slid his arm from Justin’s shoulder to his elbow, pulling him closer to his side. 

“Brian…” Justin suddenly felt overwhelmed by the need to confess to Brian that he had stumbled on his secret, but the instant tension he felt invade Brian’s body as he spoke his name caused him to hesitate. 

“I’m really fucking exhausted.” Brian released Justin’s fingers, and cupped his palm along Justin’s face. “We both just need a little rest.” His breathing evened out quickly, and he was asleep within minutes, his grip on Justin remaining constant and firm. 

Justin found sleep did not come as quickly for him. He took what comfort he could from Brian’s arms enfolding him in a familiar embrace, and in the reassuring beat of Brian’s heart beneath his cheek, deep into the night.


End file.
